


A Chance Encounter

by Cosmic_Twink



Category: SU - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Lars (Steven Universe) - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, SU - Freeform, Sour Cream (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Twink/pseuds/Cosmic_Twink
Summary: Lars was just takin the trash out in the back of The Big Doughnut, But what happened instead was something quite....Interesting





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I wrote at like 2 Am a while ago but revised and renewed recently, Might wrote more if requested too UwU

It was a pretty cold day out in beach city and as of now Lars was out behind the Big doughnut throwing out some trash-"Damn....It's so cold outside....I'm pretty sure I could key someone's car with my nipples" he half complains half chuckles as he throws one of the two large bags into the dumpster

"Hey Lars" 

The lanky male jumped as a voice sounded off behind him which made his turn on his heel and whip around, his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink as he saw the tall pale man in front of him-"S-Sour cream!" He stammered in a shaky voice, his breath billowing out into a white cloud as he spoke-"W-What's up? Why are you lurking around out here?" He asked as he calmed himself and slowly started to walk back to the backdoor of the store.

"Well...I'm not lurking" The albino male said with a smirk as he followed the lanky teen-"But hey, is it true?" Sour Cream asked with a mischievous smirk, his Snow White row quirked up.

"Is what true?" Lars asked with a quirk of his own eyebrow as he stoped next to the door instead of right in front of it so he could dig in his pockets for the keys to the backdoor before freezing up, his breath catching in his throat as Sour cream pressed close behind him, his hips pushing into the others backside and one of his ice cold hands slithering up his shirt but before Lars could stammer out his indignant protest he was interrupted by his own sharp gasp, a quick jolt jumping through him as the others cold fingers tweaked one of his nipples.

"Hm....Guess it is...They are pretty hard" Sour cream whispered huskily into the others ear, his cold hand now gently moving across Lars's chest, a soft smirk finding it's way pro Sour Creams face as he felt the smaller males Heart pounding against his palm.

"W-W-W-What the hell man!?" Lars finally managed to stammer out in a quaking tone as he squirmed out of the others grasp and pushed him back, his cheeks burning a dark shade of scarlet as he stared at the taller male, Confusion and embarrassment obvious on his face-"That was totally uncool! Guys don't do that to other guys!" He snapped in a complete flush until he just fell quiet, the blush on his face growing worse as Sour cream quirked an eyebrow and took a step forward, causing Lars to take a step back, the tan boys body now going stiff as he felt the cool brick of the wall press up against his back.

"Hey man I didn't mean anything by it, I was just checking to see if what you said was true" he defended himself innocently as he took another step forward-"But uh...If you want...Maybe I can.." The taller male smirked as he looked at Lars's beat red cheeks and wide nervous eyes-"Warm you up?" he finally breathed, his hand moving to rest on the wall beside the others head as he leaned in close to The lanky teens ear, smirking more as he watched Lars shudder once his hot breath hit his flesh.

"I-I dunno man....I-I mean I gotta get back to work a-and Sadie will be looking for m-" Lars's voice cut off as he felt Sour cream move and slide his hands down, and at first he though Sour Cream was just gonna shrug and walk away but Before he knew it the albino male had pinned both of Lar's hands above his head, His Pale smug face leaned in close, his hot minty breath blowing gently against the orange males skin-"D-Dude come on...T-This isn't fu--" once again Lars's sentence was cut short but this time by sharp gasp as he felt Sour creams hot tongue slide slowly across and up his neck before the taller males warm plush lips gently kissed back down, The taller male now using his free hand to slowly pull the collar of Lars's shirt down so he could bite and suck gently at his collar bone, Making sure to leave a few dark marks scattered along the tan flesh a smug look plastering itself on Sour creams face as he felt Lars squirm beneath him.

"Hm....Those noises you're making are pretty cute Lars" the albino male taunted the squirming teen-"I wonder...What kind of noise you'd make if I...Just.." Sour creams voice became hot and slow as he shifted his hips and slowly pushed them up against Lars, a soft grunt escaping him as he felt the others semi hard length through his jeans-"Jeez Looks like someone's getting a little turned on" he breathed.

"Ha-A..Aah.." The smaller male moaned out weakly, not really able to throw back a witty rebuke due to his voice being lost to the pleasure that pushed through him-"D-D-Dude come...On...K-Knock it...Off" he panted slightly before he just sunk his teeth into his lip as he felt Sour creams hand slowly slide down to his hip and moving lower so he could pull one of Lars's legs up over his hip, So he could get a little closer, his own hips pushing up closer against the olive skinned teens.

"Hm? What was that Lars? I can't understand you through all that panting" he snickered as he gently bucked his hips into the smaller boys, smirking to himself as a small squeak escaped the lanky teenager when their hips connected-"Hm.." he hummed to himself before slowly moving to gently lick across the others bottom lip before pressing his lips to the obviously stunned Lars's.

Lars made a weird noise when their lips connected and at first he was pretty reluctant of the kiss and he tried to break away but each time he broke it Sour cream just went back in, even biting his lip at some point just to tease him and after a few moments of quick broken kisses he felt himself slowly melting into the touch of the others soft lips before finally he let his eyes close and he kissed back, His head tilting as he deepened the kiss, soft noises escaping both of them here and there as their bodies and now their tongues moved together, The once reluctant and surprised Lars now slowly pushing and grinding his hips back into Sour creams, meeting his thrusts with a needy want, and his once pinned arms now wrapped lovingly around the taller males neck, The fingers of his right hand tangled in the pale boy's white hair, His grip tightening a bit when he felt the taller males free hand slowly creep down his hip and across his stomach-"M..Mm Sour Cream what are you d-" Lars cut himself off once again with a heavy breath as Sour Cream slid his hand down and gripped him through his jeans, a soft smile on the paler boy's face as he broke their kiss fully just so he could watch Lars Squirm as he slowly started to stroke him.

"God you're pretty hot Lars..Ya know that?" Sour cream chuckled before biting into his lip and pressing closer to the now panting Lars, His hand continuing to rub him through his jeans, his palm moving gently against the hard bulge before he slowly let his hand creep up to pop the button on His jeans and before the tan boy could say anything Sour cream has slid his cold hand into the others pants and was now gently gripping the others member through his boxers, his hand moving and stroking him slowly, A soft blush on Sour Creams face as he listened to Lars moan.

"Ha-Aah! Aaah...fuck S-Sour cream c-come on w-we are...Aah..I-In public" he stammered between his moans as he pressed himself to the wall more, his breath billowing out in hot white puffs as his hard length throbbed in the others palm, hot pleasure shooting through his body and setting his skin a blaze with both embarrassment and want.

"Mm but I can tell you like this" Sour cream Growled huskily as he leaned in and nipped and sucked at the others neck, gripping his length a bit tighter before rubbing a bit faster, snickering a bit at the feminine squeak he got from the other-"God...I can't take this man" Sour cream grumbled before moving his hand away from the others hard length which of course got a weak whimper of protest from Lars-"Just hold on~" Sour cream chuckled-"You're so needy~" he taunted playfully.

Lars looked at Sour cream through lidded eyes, His chest heaving a bit as he panted gently-"W-Why'd you stop?.." he Whimpered before biting his lip and looking away, His cheeks once again flushing as he realized how desperate he actually sounded when just a few minutes ago he didn't want this at all-"A-Actually...S-Sour Cream I think we should s-sto..." Lars sentence trailed off, A soft gasp leaving him as he felt the cold morning air hit his hard length meaning Sour cream has pulled his boxers down a bit yet before he could even ask anything sour cream had pressed his own length to Lars's, the albino male letting out a soft grunt as he did before gripping both appendages and squeezing them together, a soft moan of his own passing those pale lips as he started to rub them both.

"J-Jesus..Fuck" Lars panted shakily as he slowly reached down and placed his hand on top of Sour creams to helped him move, both males breath now mingling to create a large cloud of whit, their breathing growing heavier as their stroking grew faster, Sour cream now pressing even closer to Lars as he kissed and bit at his neck and occasionally gave a soft teasing squeeze to their throbbing members as he rubbed, a soft smile creeping onto his lips as he felt Lars's hand twitch on top of his before tightening a bit and after a few more moments of that quiet blissful pleasure he found himself and Lars both moaning out lovingly as they lost themselves in the pleasure, Their voices mingling together as they started to grow close to their climax and soon enough both males were crying out in unison as they came, a mixture of both males cum splattering on Lars's shirt but surprisingly not getting on Sour creams hoody but at the moment Lars didn't care as he continued to slowly move his hand with Sour creams, both males slowly riding out their orgasms as they pushed and rubbed together, their muscles twitching every now and then and their legs trembling slightly, but soon enough they both released themselves and pulled apart.

"Damn.." Lars pants as he slowly and lazily fixed his pants before just leaning back on the wall, One hand gently running through his hair as he looked down at his shirt before just freezing, his eyes going wide as he noticed the stains-"SHIT!" He yelped, Catching Sour creams attention as he finished fixing his pants.

"Woah Woah..Whats wrong?" Sour Cream asked worriedly as he looked at the now pacing male.

"T-Theirs cum on my work shirt!" He hissed quietly-"A-And I have to go back inside Before Sadie comes out here looking for me!" He Whimpers before tensing as he heard the door clicking near them-"OH FUCK!!" He yelled before suddenly being hushed by a pair of soft warm lips, his eyes going even wider as the sudden kiss Stunned him.

"Sh" Sour cream whispered as he slowly ran his hands down the others body, their lips still pressed together before the kiss was suddenly broken and Lars's shirt was being pulled off, but before Lars could even begin to freak out he was surrounded by the warm cotton and familiar scent of Sour Creams hoodie.

"Wh...Huh?.." the lanky teen held his arms out and looked at the over sized garment that seemed to swallow him before he worriedly looked up at Sour cream who was smirking smugly, Lars's work shirt slung over his bare shoulder yet Just as Lars was about to say something about the others hoody the back door to the Big doughnut was slung open.

"Lars? LARS!" Sadie's voice rang out before stopping abruptly as her eyes fell on the Panic stricken boy-"Dude...Where the hell have you been!?" Satie snapped as she walked up to him-"You've been out here forever! You can't just leave and not come back Lars you have a job to do!" She growls before stopping and blinking as she looked Lars up and down-"You didn't have that jacket when you came outside..." She questions wearily before her eyes suddenly widened-"WAIT IS THAT SOUR CREAMS JACKET!? WHY DO YOU HAVE SOUR CREAMS JACKET!?" She gasped only to look up at Sour cream who was just standing there, the work shirt not over his shoulder anymore but neatly tucked in his back pocket and out of sight. 

Lars immediately went red in the face and he tried to find an excuse-"W-Wait it's not what it seems! I-I-I was really cold and well..Uh..." He mumbled before tensing as he heard Sour Cream clear his throat.

"Well Sadie ya see, This goofball was out here freezing his ass off and complaining and I just happened to be passing by so I came up and gave him my hoody since he doesn't have one, I mean...I don't want my friend to freeze ya know" He laughed nonchalantly-"And it's my fault he was out here so long, I started talking to him about a Dj'ing gig I have and I was trying to convince him to skip work and come with me" he laughed as he scratched the back of his neck with an innocent smile and a slight blush.

Sadie stared at Sour Cream and looked him up and down, quirking an eyebrow at him-"But aren't YOU cold? I mean....You're not wearing a shirt.." She questioned before shaking her head-"Whatever don't answer that, But leave Lars alone while he's at work Sour Cream! He's distracted enough and doesn't need YOU just adding ON to those distractions!" She snapped before grabbing the others hand and dragging him off.

Lars grunted as he was grabbed and dragged off but as he was being dragged away he turned back and threw Sour cream, a soft smirk cracking over Lars's face as the taller male just winked at him before turning and walking away, Lars's work shirt dangling from his back pocket which of course got a blush out of Lars once he saw the still wet stains on the crumpled piece of fabric.


End file.
